Ayo Menikah!
by Nona Musim Semi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke seorang pengusaha Sukses yang berusia 28 tahun. Menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Haruno Sakura seorang Aktris Cantik berusia 18 tahun. "Tame, kau sudah melihat film terbaru Sakura-Chan?" "Hn, belum" "Kuharap kau tidak melihatnya" -Oneshoot- 17


Uchiha Sasuke masih berkutik dengan dokumen dokumen yang berada di tangannya, walau waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya, setelah itu ia mematikan laptopnya.

Hari ini pekerjaannya telah selesai setelah 2 hari ia menundanya.

Sasuke memeriksa ponselnya untuk melihat pemberitahuan, tetapi dari sekian banyak pesan dan panggilan yang masuk, kekasih nya sama sekali tidak menghubunginya.

Sudah seminggu Sasuke tidak bertemu dengan kekasih merah mudanya itu.

Sakura memang Izin tidak akan menemuinya di karenakan ada jadwal Syuting di Suna.

Tetapi mengapa Sakura sama sekali tidak memberinya kabar.

Bahkan SMS darinya pun tak di balas.

Sasuke mencari nomor Ponsel Sakura di kontaknya, kemudian menekan tombol Panggil.

Tetapi baru beberapa detik menunggu yang menyahutinya hanyalah suara Operator.

"Cih... Mengapa selalu di luar jangkauan!" Kemudian Sasuke berjalan keluar kantor.

Hari ini Sasuke sangat lelah, ia butuh Istirahat.

Sasuke menaiki mobil Ferarri nya dengan kecepan maksimal, sehingga ia sampai dengan cepat di Apartement nya.

Setelah itu Sasuke langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur Kingsize nya itu, kalau ada Sakura saat ini mungkin ia akan di Omelin habis habisan karena langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur,

Biasanya Sasuke akan di paksa mandi terlebih dahulu.

Baru saja akan memejamkan matanya namun Sasuke teringat akan perkataan Naruto tadi siang.

"Tame, kau sudah melihat film terbaru Sakura-Chan?"

"Hn, belum"

"Kuharap kau tidak melihatnya"

Sasuke segera berjalan ke ruangan kerjanya, Sasuke membuka laptopnya dan segera mencari Film terbaru Sakura.

Setelah ketemu ia segera membukanya.

Berkisah tentang Seorang Putri bernama Gabriel (Sakura) yang jatuh cinta dengan prlayan pribadi nya Robert (Sasori).

Mereka menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam, namun Raja tiba tiba menjodohkan Gabriel dengan Pangeran dari kerajaan lain.

Tak ada pilihan lain selain menurutinya, akhirnya Gabriel menikah dengan pangeran itu.

Pangeran Peter (Gaara) adalah Seorang pangeran yang baik, namun karna Gabriel sudah di butakan oleh cinta nya pada Robert. Akhirnya Gabriel dan Robert memutuskan untuk pergi dari istana dan membangun keluarga kecil di desa terpencil.

Sasuke mengeram marah melihat adegan Selanjutnya. Di adegan itu Sakura hanya mengenakan sebuah bikini dengan Sasori yang menindihnya dengan begitu intim.

Dan mulut mereka yang saling melumut satu sama lain.

BRAKKk

Sasuke mengebrak meja kerjanya dengan begitu keras.

Dengan cepat ia segera mematikan laptopnya dan mengambil ponselnya di kamar.

Sasuke mencari nomor Kakashi, Asisten pribadinya.

"Kakashi siapkan kendaraan untuk ke Suna, Sekarang!"

"Baik tuan, Akan segera saya siapkan"

Setelah itu Sasuke memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak, Lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar Apartement.

Ia akan melakukan penerbangan ke Suna malam ini.

"Kau telah mempermainkan ku, Sakura" gumam Sasuke tanpa ekpresi.

Di tempat lain Sakura tengah berganti baju dengan piama tidur.

Sakura sudah selesai Syutingnya sejak 2 hari yang lalu, dan filmnya pun di sambut dengan baik oleh masyarakat.

Namun Sakura belum boleh kembali ke Konoha, ia harus melakukan jumpa fans dahulu dengan pemain pemain yang lainnya.

Sudah Seminggu ia tak menghubungi Kekasih tampannya, di karenakan Ponselnya hilang entah kemana dan Sakura belum sempat membeli Ponsel baru.

Seminggu ini ia sangat di disibukan dengan berbagai hal.

"Ahh aku merindukan mu Sasuke-kun"

Sakura merebahkan badannya di kasur, dan lama kelamaan mata nya mulai tertutup.

Sasuke memasuki hotel yang Kakashi bilang, tetapi saat akan memasuki Hotel itu, ia berpapasan denagan Manajer Sakura di sana.

"Di mana dia?"

"Sasuke-san mengapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Ino dengan raut muka terkejut.

"Cih jawab pertanyaan ku"

"Sakura, dia ada kamar nomor 115" ucap Ino dengan raut kesal.

Setelah itu Sasuke segera meninggalkan Ino dan berjalan ke kamar yang di sebutkan Ino tadi.

Sedangkan Ino hanya mengeram kesal dengan sikap Kekasih temannya itu.

Sasuke memasuki kamar Sakura dengan mudah, tidaklah sulit bukan untuk mendapatkan kunci Serep dari kamar ini, dia adalah seorang Uchiha.

Mata Onyx Sasuke melembut kala melihat Kekasih pink nya tengah terlelap dengan begitu damai.

Sejenak ia melupakan kekesalannya, lalu Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Sakura.

Dengan pelan Sasuke melepaskan jam tangannya yang telah menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari.

Ia letakan jam tangan itu di atas Naks, lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura. Lalu Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Di hirupnya rambut sakura dengan pelan.

Tak berapa lama pun akhirnya Sasuke ikut terlelap dengan masih memeluk Sakura.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya saat sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah jendelanya.

Sakura akan segera bagun andai saja ia tak merasa ada tangan yang memeluk perutnya.

"Sudah bangun?"

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura membalikkan padannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam tanpa ekpresi saat menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" tanya Sakura, tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus rahang kokoh Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab

"Kau sudah melihat nya yah?" tanya Sakura, matanya menatap mata Onyx Sasuke.

"Berhentilah dari pekerjaan mu dan kita akan menikah" Ucap Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Apa?, t..tidak bisa Sasuke-kun, ini Cita-cita ku dari kecil"

Sasuke mengeram kesal mendengar penolakan dari Sakura.

"Cih...jadi kau lebih memilih menjadi jalang eh?"

Sakura membelalakan matanya dengan terkejut.

"Apa maksud mu Sasuke-kun?" Sakura segera melepas kan tangan Sasuke di pingang nya, kemudian ia mendudukan dirinya.

"Benarkan? Kau bahkan membiarkan pria lain menyentuh diri mu" Sasuke menyungingkan bibirnya.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan Sasuke-kun, itu hanya Syuting" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan sedih, air matanya pun mulai menggenagi matanya.

Sasuke menduduki dirinya, kini ia telah berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Kalo begitu menikahlah dengan ku" tangan Sasuke bergerak, mengusap pipi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Sasuke-kun, kau taukan aku baru berusia 18 tahun dan aku bahkan baru lulus Senior high School 2 bulan lalu, aku harus melanjutkan kuliah ku. Dan sekarang adalah puncak dari kejayaan ku, aku tidak bisa berhenti menjadi Aktris" Akhirnya Sakura berhasil mengeluarkan unek nneknya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal, Sasuke bukannya tidak mau mengerti Kekasihnya ini tapi ia sudah lelah kalo di suruh menunggu lagi.

"Sakura, aku sudah tidak muda lagi, orang tua ku selalu menyuruh ku untuk menikah" Sasuke menundukan pandangannya.

Sakura bingung dengan semua ini, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ia terlalu egois, jika menyuruh Sasuke menunggunya lagi?

Tapi Sakura juga hanya ingin mengapai mimpinya. Di satu sisi ia juga tak mau egois dengan membiarkan Sasuke menunggunya lagi.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia sudah memutuskan, Sakura tak ingin egois lagi, ia juga harus memikirkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, mata Onyx nya mentap mata Emerald di depannya.

"Ayo kita menikah" ucap Sakura tak lupa dengan senyuman yang tersunging di bibirnya.

Mata Sasuke melebar mendengar penuturan Sakura.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Arigatou, Sakura"

Sore harinya Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan di kota Suna sejenak.

Lalu malam nya mereka kembali ke hotel.

"Sakura?" Sasuke tengah duduk di pingir ranjang hotel, sedangkan Sakura tengah asik memainkan laptopnya dengan posisi tengkurap di ranjang.

"Hn?" Sakura masih asik dengan laptop nya.

"Cih" Sasuke kesal Sakura lebih memilih laptop itu dari pada dirinya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada tubuh Sakura dan tiba tiba pipinya memerah.

Sakura tengah mengenakan Tanktop hitam dengan rok pendek yang kini tengah tersibak, memperlihatkan celana dalamnya.

"Shittt" umpat Sasuke ketika melihat sesuatu yang menyembul dari balik celananya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menaiki ranjang dan segera menyibak Rok pendek Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa roknya terbuka pun segera mendudukan dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun?!" Samar samar pipi Sakura berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Sakura aku mau" geram Sasuke yang sudah mulai tidak tahan.

"Ingat...kita belum menikah Sasuke-kun"

"Cih...kita akan segera menikah setelah pulang dari sini" Sasuke dengan cepat menindih Sakura.

Sasuke menghisap bibir Sakura dengan cepat, lidahnya pun mulai memasuki mulut Sakura, lidahnya beradu dengan lidah Sakura.

"Ahh.. Sasu..aku tidakk maoo" Sakura berusaha untuk mendorong Sasuke, namun kekuatannya tak seberapa dengan Sasuke.

Sedangkan tangan Sasuke mulai meraba dada Sakura dan tangan satunya lagi di gunakan untuk mengelus Vagina Sakura yang mulai basah itu.

Sasuke melepas Ciumannya, kemudian bibirnya menghisap leher Sakura, meninggalkan jejak jejak kemerahan.

"Akhhhh Sasuuuu" desah Sakura saat Sasuke melesatkan jarinya di Vagina nya.

Sasuke dengan keras merobek Tanktop hitam Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun?!, itu Limited Edition"

"Nanti akan aku belikan yang banyak" ucap Sasuke, napas nya sudah memburu.

Sasuke kemudian melepas Bra hitam Sakura dan menyembullah Payudara Sakura dengan puting berwarna merah merekah.

Sasuke pun dengan cepat menghisap hisap puting Sakura.

"Ah ahhhhh lepas Sasukeeeee, ini geliii"

BRAKkkk

Suara dobrakan pintu membuat kedua insan itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

Dalam hati Sasuke mengeram marah dengan pelaku yang telah menggangunya.

Sedangkan sang tersangka hanya dapat menatap kearah Sasuke dan Sakura dengan pandangan kaget.

"Ino?!" Sakura yang cepat tangap pun langsung mendorong Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga lalu segera menarik selimut tebal di sebelahnya untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun.

"Shitt" sedangkan Sasuke hanya dapat mengeram kesal saat tubuhnya terhempas ke bawa. Jangan lupakan juga dengan tonjolan yang masih berdiri tegak itu ,di balik celananya yang membuatnya semakin ngilu.

"Sa...Sakura Ma..af, aku akan segera pergi" lalu Ino pun pergi dengan pipi yang memerah dan hidung yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah Setelah menutup pintu Hotel itu dengan keras.

Setelah kepergian Ino, Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Sasuke? Ma...maafkan aku" ucap Sakura dengan takut.

"Sakura aku tak akan melepasakan mu setelah ini" gumam Sasuke dengan sedikit penekanan di beberapa kata.

Dan Setelah itu terdengarlah suara-suara Erotis dari kamar itu.

SELESAI

Hahahah Sumpah pikiran gue mesum banget dahh

Tinggalkan jejak yah


End file.
